1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakproof refrigerant connector and, more particularly, to such a connector which is adapted to open a Schroeder-type core valve with minimal loss of refrigerant into the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the concern for the destruction of the atmosphere caused by vapor refrigerants, such as, Freon, various types of connectors have been designed to prevent the escape of vapor from a refrigerant system. These refrigerant systems usually are provided with Schroeder-type valves which are well known in the prior art and are usually located in very inconvenient places. As a prior art connector was tightened on the Schroeder-type valve, a valve depressor touches the valve core first thereby allowing liquid from the high pressure side of the refrigerant system and vapor from the low pressure side to escape into the atmosphere before a seal is formed by the connector. Occasionally when the high pressure side connector is being removed, the liquid refrigerant causes moisture to freeze on the connector nut and threads making it difficult to remove. If the nut drags or sticks, the liquid sprays into the atmosphere and on the hands of the operator. Due to the very low temperature of the refrigerant, when the refrigerant touches the human flesh, it causes severe burns. If the nut freezes and cannot be turned, the refrigerant from the whole system may be lost into the atmosphere. If the nut does not freeze, only the liquid in the hose may be lost from the high pressure side and a small amount of vapor from the system will be lost from the low pressure side. No prior art refrigerant connectors has been designed to prevent the escape of refrigerant into the atmosphere and at the same time prevent burns from the refrigerant coming into contact with human flesh.